Who will Give in?
by Chettechan
Summary: He stood her up. She stood him up. He wants revenge. She just wants her dojo. Who will give in first? the ruthless Ranma or the Stubborn Akane?
1. Logging girl and Nature lover

**WHO WILL GIVE IN?  
****A Ranma ½ fanfic  
****Part 1: Logging girl and Nature lover guy  
****written by: Chette-chan**

* * *

Knowing how she hates men, this day has been the worst day for Akane. Standing near the open door of her car, she looked into the faces of the men gathered around her. The men were utterly shocked when they saw her coming out of her pick-up car and their faces went blank when she told them that she was their new boss. She frowned, had it really been only three weeks ago that her father told her about her grandparents logging business? That their business is going downhill? It seemed forever since her father gave her not only the Doujou but also the farm that her mother's parents own. Well, true the place looks nice... Fresh air, green grass, the Nature… But she is a city girl. She missed being a martial arts teacher, but her father promised her that when the business will be stable then, she can go back to Nerima.

The early morning sun filtered through the branches of the trees that encircled the small clearing where the men stood. Others eyeing her, their eyes traveling from top to the bottom, others smirked they could not believe that she is the boss and the others were fingering the edges of their double-bladed axes. Akane controlled her fear, she is a martial artist. _If these men try anything, they'll be sorry_. She lifted up her chin and straightened herself. _These men are just like those students who challenged my ability and authority._

Akane wondered what these men saw when they looked at her? Since taking over the business, she had been very careful to dress. She hates boys. She was chased by hundreds in Nerima. She even almost got engaged to the son of their family's friend when she was sixteen, but thank God... that guy did not appear in their house. Boys are pervert. Men are worst. She shivered when she remembered Tatewaki and Happosai. Good thing Happosai is dead and Tatewaki is married to Nabiki.

She crossed her arms, and looked at every one of them. "I am not kidding. I am the New boss" she said. The men looked at each other, then return their eyes to her smirking. She wore mandatory jeans, which fit snugly over her slender hips and tapered down her long legs to show the tips of expensive, high-heeled western boots which Nabiki bought before she left them. A plain cotton plaid shirt, brown and white, the first two buttons open, revealing the slender column of her throat. _Nothing unusual right?_

She spoke firmly, willing her voice to calm, even to the tone that she was far from feeling. "Are you done looking at me?" she asked, that made some of the men looked away, "Good. As for this business, do not worry because I already have a plan. We won't start cutting the new ones right now; we should let the new ones grow. We should go and cut the old ones first, the bigger the better" she said,

A man stepped forward, he is quite charming and wearing a yellow bandanna. "My name is Hibiki Ryouga. When I came here four years ago, your grandparents made me a _manager _of this business." He paused, while observing her reaction when she did not react, he continued. "I do respect your decision, but that's not the way this business is working-"

Akane gritted her teeth, "What do you mean by that?! Are you saying I can't manage this business?" she yelled at him.

Ryouga frowned, "That's not what I meant _Madam_" he emphasized the word, 'Madam' "like I said, I do respect your plans and your _authority_. But what you said is not a good idea," he said while the other loggers agreed by nodding their heads. "We should start on the new ones. Bigger Trees are hard to cut, plus the logs are not in good shape to-"

Akane snapped at him, "If you don't cut the old ones. Then don't cut anything! Nobody will get paid either!" her brown eyes entreated a response.

Still the men made no move. Ryouga shakes his head and crossed his arms. "It's not so much that we don't want to change jobs" Ryouga said, smirking. "But I am telling you. New Trees are good than old trees." He looked at her, face impassive. "Logging business is never for ladies like you" he added,

Akane felt a moment of despair. She had hoped for a help. The men did not move, which signifies that they do not want to follow her orders because she is a woman! _Even in martial arts, some students do not take me seriously, what is wrong with this world? Why can't women be allowed to lead?_ _This is why I hate men! _Anger at the thought made her set her chin more stubbornly. _They don't know Akane Tendou... yet._ "I am stubborn as a mule" she whispered while glaring at the group, meeting each pair of eyes. "We are not cutting new trees and that's FINAL" she put her hands on her hips and dug her narrow heels firmly into the ground. "Now! Go and cut those old trees!"

The silence stretched from uncomfortable seconds into a minute. The Men still stood there, looking at her. A feeling of vulnerability assailed her, heightening to near panic, as the men stood silently before her.

Suddenly a firm voice cut through the silence

_"I think you should follow the lady"_

The voice was deep, masculine and has the authority. Startled, Akane swung toward the direction of the voice, her hand on her throat, as her ears registered the calm ring of command in the quiet words. She gasped at what she saw. In the shadow of the trees edging the clearing, a man sat astride a pretty brown horse. As the horse tossed its head, giving a soft whinny. She heard the jangle of the bit and the creak of saddle leather. But it was the man who riveted her attention.

A black hat shaded, pigtailed, deep aqua eyes, one jutting eyebrow quirked upward as though in question. He wore a deep burgundy flannel shirt, open at the throat to reveal a strongly muscled neck. His firm thighs and log legs, encased in jeans, hugged the saddle, and the toes of his western boots edged through the stirrups. She stood speechless, staring up into the enigmatic blue eyes which held her motionless, unable to break away.

It was the first time, no actually the second time that a man made a great impact in her. It was Doctor Toufou, when she was sixteen and now married to her sister Kasumi. She shakes her head and wondered How long had he been there? Silently watching the drama? She looked around at the crew. There had been a subtle change. Now they seemed just a loose group of men, except the guy named Ryouga.

"Ranma. What are you doing over this way?" he asked, his voice is so cold.

"Ryouga.. buddy" Ranma bent his head slightly, which made Ryouga flare up more. It was more of an insult to him rather than respect. "As I've said, you should follow your boss" he said,

"Now wait a minute!" Akane broke in. _Who is this guy?_ and who did he think he was giving orders with her crew? "Who are you?! Why are you minding other people's business?" she yelled,

But the two men ignored her. They were looking at each other, their eyes challenging one another. "I still am not okay when you trespass my property" Ranma said, coldly. "If you don't want me to continue suing you...then you start following your boss" he said,

"Damn you Ranma... What happen to the 'Let's fight! guy? Why do you leave everything to the court today?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I've changed Ryouga. I am not the Ranma you used to know" he said, smiling. "Now... are you going to follow her, or I'll sue you?" he asked,

Ryouga defeated he clenched his fist and walk away, then he yelled at the men and told them to follow their boss.

Akane let out her breath. She didn't know how she felt. One minute she had been in the middle of a crisis, her authority challenged, her crew in mutiny. Now with just a few words from this 'Ranma' they were all going to work as though nothing had happened! Akane looked at the guy who was still glaring at the back of Ryouga. "I suppose I should thank you, Mr.-" she said doubtfully. A tiny shock went through her as she met those wonderful aqua eyes. She didn't feel him coming closer to her. _He is a martial artist…_

"Saotome. Ranma Saotome. You seem to have a little trouble with your men"

She heard a suppressed laughter in his deep voice, Akane's face burned as she felt his gaze moving over her. Resentment flared in her. He was like appraising her like a horse at an auction! "...and I am likely to have trouble the next time" she said tartly. "Thanks to you, It's been hard enough establishing my authority. This will just make it harder!" Hands on her hips, she glared at him, not knowing whether she was angrier at his casual usurping of her command or his calm appraisal of her physical attributes.

"How uncute.. she can be" he said, whispering

"What did you say?!" Akane asked, yelling.

Ranma rolled his eyes, "I said you'll always have trouble controlling a crew" he said flatly, "These men don't take orders from a woman, Miss Tendou"

Akane gasped, "H-How did you know my name?" she demanded with a surprise.

Ranma smirked, "There can't be more than one tomboy trying to handle a logging crew in these parts. Everybody in this place knows you're Soun Tendou's daughter, the owner of the Tendou's Anything goes martial arts and now handling the logging business too" he said,

"and apparently everybody is sure that I won't make it!" Akane yelled, "Well they don't know Akane Tendou then!" she said, crossing her arms.

"Well..." Ranma grinned, "I thought you can...but now that I've seen you-"

Akane was about to reply but was shock when Ranma put one lean finger under her chin, titling her face upward. She had a desperate suspicion that he was about to kiss her! Well Men are Men.. and Men are pigs! But although that was her theory, she felt the increased beat of her pulse. She had a crazy impulse to reach up to meet his lips. _Argh! _Ranma has so much appeal to her! Hastily she stepped back, putting several feet between them, hoping he didn't see the flush she could feel on her face. Typical men... perverts... jerks... pigs... The real reason why she choose to be forever man-hater... or.. was she? "I assure you... that I'll make it" she said, coldly. "If I don't receive any more help like yours!"

Ranma chuckled, "Oh I wasn't really trying to help you" he said, then his eyes narrowed. "I'd like to see all the logging stopped. It ruins this beautiful place and sometimes your crew trespass my property. I Love nature, . But I understand you, so you cut everything in this damn place. But do not touch any that are in my land."

Typical Akane, she misunderstood. "Are you accusing me-?" she sputtered with indignation. How dare he intimate that she would steal some trees!

"No accusations" Ranma said, sighing. "Just be sure you stay on your side, _tomboy_" Ranma smiled.

She raised her chin defiantly, how many times this guy called her tomboy?! And how many times this guy insulted her and harasses her with his eyes?! She didn't trust this man. He is an enemy... "So you hate loggers" she said, "So why did my men immediately do what you suggested?"

Ranma smiled again, a slow, easy and a teaser smile, his eyes lingering on her mouth. "It takes a man to speak to men, I suppose" he said,

Akane shakes her head, "Maybe. And maybe the fact that you're a Saotome has something to do with it" she said, her eyes glaring

Ranma gaped at her, "H-How did you know... about the Saotomes?" he asked, _Does she know?_

"Everyone knows that Saotomes, has the biggest ranch around, and who knows what else you're into!" Akane said, Ranma sighed in relief. "Certainly you have the biggest ego around! Why, every one of those men is probably under some obligations to you!" she yelled,

"Probably" His lips twisted in a sardonic smile. "Then you are lucky" he added, Akane flared, but still beautiful Ranma thought.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Akane yelled, why was the mere sight of this man, so lean, so confident, infuriating her so?

Ranma got hurt. "And you won't get my help. I told you - you can sink for all I care. You loggers only care about money. What about the nature? Don't you wish to see one day. This place will be full of trees and fresh air with fresh fruits and vegetables?"

Akane then became speechless.

"Pathetic" Ranma whispered, then he approached his horse and ride on it. Ranma didn't even look at her, as he left her.

Speechless, Akane watch him go, her eyes glued to the broad shoulders of the man riding so easily... Did she hurt him?

Meanwhile…

Ranma commanded his horse to stop, he sighed and turned to the place where he came from. "Akane Tendou, the daughter of Soun Tendou." He smiled, "So she is supposed to be my fiancée huh? The fiancée I stood up when we were sixteen. Now that's one thing I _regret_" he chuckled. "Oh well... Let's just try to charm her... shall we?" he asked, the horse. The horse answered with his sound.


	2. Ranma, the prince of the Sakura country

**WHO WILL GIVE IN?  
A Ranma 1/2 fanfic  
Part 2: Ranma, the prince of the Sakura country  
written by Chette-chan**

* * *

Akane realized that her heart was still racing from the upsetting encounter; tentatively, she touched her chest and felt the beat of her heart. Then her hand moves on her cheek with a trembling hand. She was shaken, more than she cared to admit. Her anger at his cavalier usurping of her authority and his assumption that a woman was incapable of handling a crew or a business was mixed with an uneasy response to his masculine presence. She felt an aura of pure strong energy surrounding him, a crackling, electric excitement that was independent of anything he said or did.

She gritted her teeth and tried to calm herself. _So fine. He is cute... no daring... handsome... _that's the word but he also had an arrogant, macho attitude towards women, an attitude with which she was unfortunately too familiar. She had a mind and a heart, and the man who attracted her would have to win her through them, not by some features or primitive appeal to her body or herself. She's smart... She's reputed the cutest and hard to get girl in Fuurinkan before. Everyone wants her... but not one got her.

Then she frowned, what's the matter with her? She hates guys, right? Why is she thinking about this 'Ranma Saotome'? Plus... she barely knew this man! She had no reason to think he even remotely attracted to her. She clenched her fist; He probably appraised every woman he met. In fact, since he dislikes loggers so much, he'd probably do anything and everything he could to stay out of her way. And she would CERTAINLY try to stay out of his.

The cough of a man jerked her back to reality. She turned towards the sound and saw the guy named 'Ryouga Hibiki' earlier. He was full of sweat now and although Akane is still hurt from his words, she can't deny that Ryouga is handsome too, not much of a battle for Ranma... but he sure has good looks too, especially with his cute fangs. Akane growled here she is again... thinking about Man! What's up with her today?! "Akane you're a man hater... you're a man hater" she said, glaring at Ryouga.

"Pardon?" Ryouga asked, frowning. _What's with this woman? _he asked himself.

"Never mind" Akane said, straightening herself. "Where you going to say something to me?" she asked,

Ryouga smirked, "All set BOSS LADY" he said, his voice full of sarcasm. "YOUR MEN are all where you WANT THEM to be" he said,

Akane's face turned red, the words that came from Ryouga were so wrong. "... and what's that supposed to mean?" she asked yelling.

Ryouga held his hands up, "Don't give meanings to my words... Boss" he said, then pointed at the crew already doing what Akane said earlier. "They are doing their Jobs, that is what I am trying to say" he said, then he turned to look at Akane, "anything else... boss?" he asked,

Akane sighed, "...Thanks" she said, but the words came out so soft...

Ryouga's eyes soften, _maybe she doesn't deserve those words that came out from me after all... maybe... I am stressing her too much..._ Ryouga thought, he examined his boss. Standing beside him, as she was busy looking at her crew, Ryouga look at her closely. His boss is definitely beautiful, even though she has boyish moves... she still has her 'feminine side'. He looked at her clothes... her body... _so sexy... so beautiful..._and a thought came into him... "Boss... are you a martial artist?" he asked,

Akane blinked, "Huh?" she asked, looking at Ryouga.

"With your body built... you're definitely a martial artist" he said, Akane nodded, "I used to be a martial artist too" he said, smiling now. Then he looked at the crew, "but after got lost here... and had the job... I stopped training" he said, "sometimes though... I still use my techniques... like the technique I learned back in that amazon place... it's called 'The Breaking point' and 'ShiShi hokodan'" he said,

"I know those techniques but I have never encountered them" she said, smiling now.

Ryouga smiled, "Well... I'll show them to you someday" he said,_ she's not bad after all_, "Boss, this is going to be a hard thing... I mean don't take me wrong... but It's the first time we will have a boss who is a lady and-"

Akane sighed, "I know... I know" she said, the wind blew her hair making her look beautiful than ever. Ryouga blushed, "... All thanks to " she said, frowning.

Ryouga's brown eyes flickered then he smirked, "Ahh... yes, the _prince_ of the Sakura country"

"Is there such country?" Akane asked,

Ryouga shakes his head, "Nah, we just call it Country because once you reached on his property... it's like a different world... with different rules. It's just a ranch, but it looks like a country. No one can enter that country... and I mean NO ONE" he said, "Saotome Family love Sakura trees and have all different kinds of Sakura trees in their country. Also, they were Martial artist before but when they saw a place where they can stay, they decided to rule over it and owned it on their own" Ryouga said, looking down. "Ranma… stop his martial arts and became rich with the fruits that people buy on their garden. They become rich and never left that place anymore" he said, and then his face became dark. "I hate him. Because of him I've seen hell. Because of Ranma I have a cur-" He broke off, as if he almost slipped about his problem and had revealed too much. "But yeah.. Saotomes..." he just said,

"Well... yes, I know about the Saotomes, though I never met Ranma before. My Father already told me about the family but he never mentioned me that they were martial artists." she said,

"Anyway it was nice to meet you Boss, but right now.. I have to go back to the crew. I can handle the things here don't worry, why don't you just leave everything to me? I mean.. Boss only talk.. while we work" he said, smirking.

Akane smiled, making Ryouga blushed but she didn't noticed. "Thanks... Ryouga" she said, she walked on her car and slid behind the wheel. "I'll be back tomorrow" she said,

* * *

_"hello Akane"_

Akane blinked, "Kasumi?" she asked, "What are you doing here?" she added, she just got back from the logging business and now she's seeing her sister cooking for her, "Did Dad send you here?" she asked,

Kasumi smiled, "Yes" she said, continuing cooking.

Akane gasped, "But Kasumi? What about Onichan Toufou? and my nieces?" she asked, both her Sister and the Doctor are married now. She can't believe that her sister would leave her three lovely children and her husband for her sake. "They needed a mother there" she added,

Kasumi giggled; she just loves her sister's concern. "Well I am here only for a month, Father told me he wants to make sure that you're doing okay" she said, putting the ingredients at the pot, "and also, he told me to teach you how to cook. I think with my skills, I can teach you on how to cook" she added,

Akane is a terrible cook, she knows that. But there was once before she graduated, she cooks a very delicious meal for the family. There, they found out that Akane can be cured to her sickness. Akane can cook, but all she needs to do is concentrate on what's her cooking. Also, Love is the secret ingredient of Kasumi's cooking. Akane frowned, that's her problem... there's no one to love her... no one. Then her thoughts turned to the... man, named Ranma.

"are you hungry?" Kasumi asked,

Akane flopped on the chair and sighed, "Nah..." she said,

"Was there a problem on the Job?"

Akane smiled. Her sister knew absolutely nothing about the business. She's not a martial artist, a logger nor a business woman. She's a role model for any mother. But even though her sister doesn't know the whole situation, she could catch up on what's happening to her sister. Akane thought a lot of times... _How does she do it? _"Nothing it's just... that... well... you can call it trouble I guess" she said, putting her hands on her chin and looked at her sister helplessly. "The men refused to follow me... but not until this... arrogant... Egoistic... Ranma Saotome reinforced them"

Kasumi gasped, "Ranma Saotome! You saw him?" she dropped a fork to the table and turned her bright brown eyes to Akane.

Akane blinked, "Yes. I saw him... why? is there something unusual about it?" she asked,

Kasumi giggled, "Oh nothing" she said, picking the spoon and putting it in the table, "so how is... _Ranma Saotome_?" she asked, studying her sister's face. "Ranma Saotome is the most attractive man in this place" she said, "any reactions?" she asked,

Akane frowned, "He maybe handsome but he has an ego as big as the world. Who would want that guy?" Akane asked, sarcastically.

Kasumi sat on the chair and looked at her sister, "Is that so? But why is your face getting red?" she asked, teasingly. "What did he want by the way?" she added quickly changing the question.

Akane growled but calm when her sister changed the question, "I don't know, I am not really sure" she said, the thought of his strong capable fingers under her chin, lifting her face toward his flashed across her mind, and then gave a involuntary shiver. Akane tried to hide it but Kasumi saw it, Kasumi just sat quietly waiting for her to answer. "W-Well... He seemed worried that we'll start cutting... the trees on his side" she said,

Kasumi frowned, "oh... is that it?" she asked, her voice showing some disappointed.

Akane blinked, _does she knows something that I don't? _But she kept her mouth shut.

"He'll always dislike loggers. If He had a way, the logging business will be out of a job" Kasumi said,

Akane smirked, "Well he cannot do that. I mean we do have permit and-" she stopped when Kasumi shakes her head. "What?"

"He is the prince, He owns everything that is here... well not all but some... let's say they've got influence and everybody pretty much does what they want" Kasumi said,

Akane tried to fit this information in with her impression of Ranma. Certainly, he had the aura of an authority, the consciousness of power, that made her sister's words believable. "So... how many saotomes are there?" she asked, now seemed to be more interested about the 'prince'.

"Well I believe he was the only son of Gen-" Kasumi almost spilled it out, "Oh my wait! My cooking" she said, the she run towards the stove and started to fix some of the dishes. "I believe he was the only son of the Saotomes. But his parents are still alive and they are all in the mansion" she said, getting the dishes then served it towards Akane. "In a month or so, you'll learn to cook something like this" she said, smiling.

Akane suppressed a smile. "Thanks, Oneechan." she said, she took a little rice and a fish, after eating silently. She drank her water and smiled. "That's great... I am sorry if I didn't finish all of it, I am not really that hungry. I'll be in the verandah if you need me" she said, when she received her sister's nod, she made her way to the wooden verandah that curved around two sides of the house, put the sweater that was on the chair and sank on the rocking chair, finally giving way to her fatigue. Then her thoughts changed into her life today. The shrill of Traffic were replaced by chirping of squirrels and rustling of small rodents in the bushes around the yard. She doesn't understand how people would say these kinds of place were quiet. While she was surrounded by insects sounds, roosters, horses nearby, some cats. But yet the familiar night sounds didn't bring a secure feeling. There was too much depending on her.

She sighed, feeling the weight of her responsibility and Questions started to appear one by one in her mind Their logging business... how will she make it grow?

_Ryouga Hibiki_... _Something is awfully strange about him... _

And Kasumi giggling when she found out she met Ranma Saotome...

_Ranma... Saotome... Prince of Sakura country…_

She thought of the arrogant set of his dark pigtailed-head, felt the crackling of energy that emanated from his powerful frame, and shivered a little, although her sweater gave her ample protection from the chill of the evening. She gazed into the sky and saw his face, trying to erase his face... He wasn't for her, or course. He wasn't her kind of man. So why couldn't she stop thinking about him?

* * *

Meanwhile...

Not so far away, a man on a brown horse with a binoculars in his hand appeared beside the tree. He used his binoculars and looked at the way of the house of the Tendous. He smiled; _there she is... resting on the rocking chair._ He focuses his binoculars on the woman. He smiled but his smile faded when he heard a sound. He looked at the direction and saw a woman with brown long hair and riding a white horse.

_"What are you doing here Ranchan?" _

Ranma sighed, this is the reason why he hated the old man... He got himself a fiancée even he doesn't want to have one. _Although the one on the verandah is not that bad..._ he turned to look at the house again. He doesn't know why He is so attracted to that woman. _and she's supposed to be my fiancee..._ She's simple but there's something about her. "What do you want Ukyou?" he asked, frowning. Then he felt Ukyou took the binoculars, before he could react.

Ukyou already saw the woman. "Who is she?" she asked, giving back the binoculars to Ranma, obviously she is jealous.

Ranma tried to calm his self, "Nothing, she's just Akane Tendou... the owner of the Logging business-"

"Ahh.. so is she our next victim?" Ukyou asked, interrupting him. "are you keeping your eyes on her because, she may trespass against your property and cut your poor trees?" she asked, Ranma didn't say anything. "Why don't you hire an investigator then?" she asked, still looking at her fiance. "and spend time with me, your fiancee?"

"I want to investigate on my own" he said, glaring at her. "Besides, you are not my fiancee. I didn't even pick you up when we were kids" he said, sharply. "My dad ask me to choose, I didn't choose you. I choose Okonomiyaki" he said,

Ukyou smirked, "Whatever Ranchan. Your Father engaged you to me and that's final" she said, "oh yeah before I forgot, your mother wants you early today" she said, then she nudges one spurred heel into the brown horse and put a slight pressure on the reins. The horse wheeled around sharply and broke into the light canter.

Ranma frowned as he watched her go. He shook his head and continued to look at Akane. _Akane Tendou... Why do I feel this way... for you? _he asked himself,

* * *

Little does Ranma know...

Ryouga could see him, he smirked, "Ohh... Ranma Saotome is interested with my boss" he said, then smiled, "It's payback time Ranma... you think you always get what you want" he said, then he looked at Akane laying on the chair. "This time, I'll beat ya... Akane will be mine and you will lose for the first time... and pay"


	3. Akane, Ranma's true fiancée

**Note: Chette and I would like to acknowledge the new readers of this fanfics, especially the Spanish readers. Thank you for reading this! let's see if we get this right. **

**"Muchas gracias amigos/amigas, estamos agradecidos."**

* * *

**WHO WILL GIVE IN?  
A Ranma 1/2 fanfic  
Part 3: Akane, Ranma's true fiancée  
written by Chette-chan**

* * *

The Sun was steaming in her window the next morning when Akane opened her eyes and started to swing herself from bed. Then she paused, hesitating, and snuggled back under the covers for a few more delicious moments of sleep. This is one of the things she like about the place, the bed she was using is the masters' bed, and it's cold. She was about to fall in deep sleep when she heard a knock on the door. She glanced at the door and saw Kasumi peeking it.

"Akane? are you not going to the bank?" she asked,

Akane groaned, "Do I really have to go there?" she asked, frustrated but she already sat up on the bed.

"Yes. You have to convince them that they have to extend the loan for this house, Akane" Kasumi said,

Akane yawned and stretched luxuriously. she started to think about the day ahead. She should go over some accounts, check on repair parts of the jammers, and maybe talk to Ryouga to get some clues about the business. She stood up, picked some clothes and went to the bathroom to take an early wake-up bath. Then, after she changed her nighties to her jeans and brown blouse, she sat on the chair and started to eat.

"Akane dear, are you going to use the car today?" she asked,

Akane looked outside the window and spotted their horses. "I was wondering Oneechan, can I go to the bank using a horse for transportation?" she asked,

Kasumi smiled, "Why of course Akane, many are doing that so I think it's okay."

Minutes later...

Akane entered the corral gate and approached one horse. Reaching out to pat the horse, Akane suddenly knew what she would do. Maybe she can work at the same time she can have fun. As she rode on the horse, she kept thinking if she could visit this forbidden place that people are talking about. The forest of the great Ranma Saotome. The cherry blossom country. She wants to make sure whether there might actually a danger of straying over his line. As the horse started to move, Akane remembered Ranma's aura of strength, his calm authority. _The prince of the Sakura country._ Akane shook her head as thoughts clear them from her mind. Why is she thinking about Ranma Saotome now? She shakes her head again, She certainly didn't want to see him again- one exposure... is enough.

She continued to saddled the horse, into the horse trailer, and the two of them were soon bouncing faster along the graveled road. Within an hour, she pulled off on the shoulder and unloaded the horse, running her hand along the animal's neck and smiling at her obvious eagerness to get going. The horse understood her master and just waited for her to ride her again. A few minutes, Akane stepped into the stirrup and swung up into the saddle as the horse started eagerly along the trail.

Akane raised her chin, sniffing the breeze that was laden with the strong, sweet scent of trees, feeling it play across her face. If Yuka and Sayuri would see her now, they would never believe it! She felt wild and free. _Does this mean I am liking it here? or... because of him?_ she shakes her head again and continued to saddle. But that did not stop her from thinking about him...

* * *

In front of the Bank...

Deep in her thoughts, she did not notice a man she passed by holding a phone.

"She's here... Sir... She's riding a horse; I think she's going to the bank for a personal interview"

"Good Job..."

* * *

After a few minutes, Akane sighed, as she exited the bank. _What kind of a fool are you Akane? It's Sunday! Banks are close on Sundays! Unless you have a personal interview but noooo... you did not ask for a schedule!_ Akane slapped her forehead, and then she rode the horse and left the bank. Unnoticed, a man in a horse too followed her quietly.

Because of her deep thoughts again, even as a martial artist she didn't realize that she was being followed.

* * *

Ranma smiled, he was glad that his horse was trained for these type of things. He needed this to catch unwanted loggers in his forest but that's the only use. Now, he could see that it's very useful. Not far away, he could see Akane looking so beautiful, her slender body clad in a brown blouse of thin cotton and tight jeans, sitting erect, responsive to her horse's movement. The sun shining down on her, and the wind blew her face which caused her hair to fly, making her looking like a lovely princess in Ranma's sight. _God.. why did you made a lovely logging girl?_ he frowned, then he felt his heart beating. _And she's supposed to be my fiancée... _But all his admiration died when he saw her entering the forbidden forest... his forest. He narrowed his eyes, "Don't tell me... MissTendou... you're planning to ruin my forest..."

Inside the forest...

Akane entered and gasped, seeing the forest. Beautiful healthy big pines, apples, maples and spruce, birds flying freely, racoons running. Fruits such as apples were hanging on the trees. "No wonder, he wants to protect them" she whispered. She rode silently and went deeper into the forest, then she gasped seeing a very clear river on the center of the forest. She smiled, "Wow... what a lovely place... I've never seen... such a place like this before... it's like I am inside of a fairytale book..." then she unloaded her horse and was about to touch a beautiful Poinsettia.

_"Christmas is Approaching, destroying them would be a crime" _

Akane turned slowly toward the voice watching her intently from the shelter of the trees. "Do not worry I am not going to destroy them" she said, but her heart started to beat fast. She is also hoping that he did not see the quick flush on her cheeks at the sight of him.

"Oh?" Ranma asked, as he urged his horse from the shadows and brought him to a halt at her side. He was scowling, his aqua eyes less than friendly. "Why are you here?" he asked, "or maybe you want to see the scene before the crime?" His lips were pressed in a thin line as he looked away from her face at the poinsettia flower beside her.

The sharpness of his tone brought the swift rise of blood to her cheeks and she became defensive. "I am sorry if you feel that way, but you can't stop advancement forever. People have to have jobs, and a place to live... and in my crew that means Logging" she said,

"advancement" The way he said the word, it was almost a curse. His cold aqua eyes raked over her face and traveled down the length of her body. leaving her with a feeling of angry resentment. She forced herself to meet his open judgment with studied coolness, mortified to find a heightened awareness of his violent presence mixed with her anger.

Akane spoke fast to cover her confusion and to break the tension that was rising between them. She doesn't feel liking an argument now. As a matter of fact, this was His place and he has the right... every right. "I'm not an monster , Trees will grow again you know?" she asked,

"They'll never look like this again in our lifetime" he said, grimly. "I don't like to see my land Shattered. As long as I can help it, my land won't be logged, by you or anyone else!" Ranma's voice increased.

Akane flinched at the hardness of his words, "We're not talking about your land Mister Saotome" she retorted. "Surely you don't imagine you can keep loggers off other land-we have every right to log in some places. We have the rights!" Akane yelled back,

Ranma's eyes glinted with anger. "I can slow you down Miss Tendou, and make damned sure you don't stray." he said, ending it with a smirk.

Akane crossed her arms, "Isn't it a little presumptuous to try to stop advancement?" she asked,

"Is that what you call it?" One black eyebrow lifted in mock inquiry. Akane controlled her anger and looked away. Ranma shrugged as a dark shadow of feat flickered in his eyes, and for an instant his body lost its hard flexibility. "Whatever" he said, he was about to ride his horse when he heard Akane said something,

_"How about a truce?"_

Akane forced a smile and look at him, _Pride cannot get what you want. Ranma Saotome can get what you want. _Although she didn't expect what Ranma will do next, she was glad Ranma accepted it.

"That's fine with me. You can start by calling me, Ranma" he gave her a genuine smile "Let me tie the horses" he said,

As Akane handed him the reins, his hand brushed against hers and she couldn't suppress a slight shiver. She gazed up at him, catching her breath. She hadn't realize how tall he was and he looks so handsome with those aqua eyes of his. Yes, it's true he is handsome, but he's more handsome up close. She avoided the sight of his muscles showing where his shirt opened, looking hastily at his face with the hard-aqua eyes that held her hazel eyes. She couldn't read those eyes, although she suspected there was a war going on behind their steady gaze. For a moment longer his hand touched hers, a moment longer than was necessary. Hastily she snatched her hand away, but the memory of his touch was imprinted on her tingling skin and she was surprised at how cold her hand suddenly felt away from his. Feeling a little unsteady, she walked away from him toward a fallen log. She could feel his eyes watching every moment, and she knew she was walking awkwardly, trying to minimize the swinging of her hips.

_"It must be tough"_

Akane blinked and looked at him, Ranma looked back, "stepping on a man's job that you don't know" he said, added.

Akane glared at him when he emphasized the word 'man' but what surprised her, she responded calmly, "I was forced to take it, and since I am a kind of woman who tries everything... so yes I did accept it."

"Well you could always quit" Ranma said,

Akane gasped, "I can't quit! I am not a quitter! I am a martial artist!" she yelled, stung by how easily he dismissed her dilemma. "and an awful lot of people depends on me too!"

"Ahh yeah like that Ryouga..." Ranma said, rolling his eyes. "But you know-you don't really expect to finish out of the season" he said,

"OF COURSE, I DO!" Akane yelled,

Ranma without thinking he reached one hand toward her face gently on her right cheek, running along her collarbone. "Even if you could handle them, which you can't... and convince the company to let you stay in business, you still couldn't make it. You're gorgeous, sexy woman, someone will come along and marry you." he said, huskily.

The touch of his finger was sending shivers all the way down her spine. though she tried to ignore it. "What's got to do with it?" she asked, and _why are you letting this guy touch you Akane! In High school NONE of them touch you... NONE! So why are you giving him the right?! Punch him! Kick him! Booted him into the sky!_ But she didn't do anything, just continued her words "...don't you think a woman can be married and run a business?" she asked, _now where did those words come from?! _Why is she talking about marriage now?

Ranma chuckled, "Not a real woman. One that cares about her husband and kids" He made a statement with such calm assurance that she felt her earlier anger returning, responding to the sensitivity that was apparently only a reflection of her own desire.

In a quick, fluid motion, she rose from the log and stood glaring down at him. "Spoken like a true Casanova. All woman should be interested in is cooking, cleaning and jumping into the bed!" she yelled,

He grinned at her. "I don't care whether she can cook and clean"

"Oh! a pervert no less!" Akane yelled,

Ranma rose from the log and stood in front of her, hands resting lightly on her shoulders as he looked into her angry face. "All I meant is that you're beautiful, desirable. A man would want all of you. He wouldn't want to share you. Can't we forget that damned logging business?"

Akane shivered slightly under the pressure of his hands on her shoulders, feeling a warm rush creeping down her back. "S-Sure... as long as you don't do anything to try to stop me" she said,

Ranma smiled, "Now, about our other problem-"

Akane blinked, she's calm now. "We have another problem?" she asked, trying to counteract the effect his touch was having on her unloyal pulse.

"Yes. Our problem is-When can we have dinner?"

Akane looked at him in surprise. Just what was he hoping to achieve over dinner? She walks away from him and loaded her horse. Then she looked down unto his face. She couldn't read his expression. "I don't know if that's a good idea" she said, slowly. "I rather thought you saw me as an enemy" she finished.

"Of course," Ranma said, giving his most charming smile to her. "But a lovely enemy and you should never get too far away from an enemy, perhaps you can't convert one to a real friend-but at least you know what she's up to" he said, smiling.

Akane shrugged, not admitting even to herself that she was glad she would see him soon. "All right. I'd like dinner. We can consider it an exercise in mutual surveillance." she said,

He smiled again and for an instant his face looked young and vulnerable. "Tomorrow. Pick you up at five. We're got a long way to go" he said,

After a few minutes,

Ranma riding his horse, he took out his phone and called someone.

* * *

At the Saotome's Mansion...

His mother greeted him, "Your private detective is here. Tell me my son... is there a problem?" she asked,

Ranma smiled, "No Mother... I am just trying to get to know someone" he said,

"Why do you need a detective then?" she asked, "Is it serious?"

Ranma nodded, "Very serious"

* * *

A few more minutes...

The detective presented an envelope and give it to Ranma, "These are the informations you want sir. All the papers that you need to know about Miss Akane Tendou"

Ranma smiled, and started to read the information. "According here, she was reputed as the most beautiful girl in Fuurinkan High" he said, the detective nodded. "and she enters the school every day to fight her suitors... Interesting" he said, reading more about her.

"She's the youngest of the Tendous, a martial artist... at the age of 16, she became the heir of the anything goes martial arts... she was about to get engaged with someone but she was stood up"

Ranma nodded, flipping some of the pages that contains the information of Akane. "This rule was released because of Kunou Tatewaki and now the husband of her sister Nabiki Kunou" he said, looking at some of the young pictures and teenage pictures of Akane. "Man she looks like a tomboy" he chuckled.

"Tomboy but lovely Sir"

Ranma glared at his detective. "I am the only one who can say that she's lovely ok?" he said, becoming defensive

"uh... yes sir..."

Ranma continued to look at the pictures. "Did she already fell in love?" he asked,

"She had a crush back then, with her Brother-in-law... Toufou Ono, the husband of her elder sister Kasumi Ono"

"hmm..."

"Due to the early death of her mother, Miss Akane Tendou never learnt the basic of housework. Therefore, she is unable to cook nor do any other usual household chores without it turning into a disaster"

Ranma blinked, "Really?" Then he remembered what he just said to Akane. That it doesn't matter if she can't cook or clean. He smiled and shakes his head. Then he looked at the detective. "Thanks for these" he said, standing up. "Oh, by the way, keep watching on her and on Ryouga. I don't know why... but I have a funny feeling... about Ryouga ok?"

The detective nodded, and left the mansion.

"What's that?" Ranma's mother asked,

"Mom... can I date someone...other than Ucchan?" he asked,

"I guess so... you're a guy after all... but why the sudden interest and who is this girl?" she asked,

"The girl I stood before, Akane Tendou.. the daughter of Soun and Kimiko Tendou. My True Fiancée."


	4. Dinner date, Can this be Love?

**WHO WILL GIVE IN?  
A Ranma 1/2 fanfic  
Part 4: ****Dinner date, Can this be Love?****  
written by Chette-chan**

* * *

Akane straightly went home after she and Ranma met at the Sakura's forest. She totally forgot about the jammer stuff, but remembered it when she unsaddled the horse. She sighed and decided to do it this week. Right now, she just wants to go to her bedroom and sleep for the rest of the day, _or maybe dream about Saotome. _That thought made her uneasy. Why is she thinking about Ranma? or worst... day dream about him?!

As she walked toward their house, she noticed a strange pickup parked in front of the door. Idly she wondered who was visiting; probably Toufou-san, for he misses his lovely wife. Just then, a sexy woman with purple long hair ran from the veranda, arms outstretched. "Akane! You came early! Shampoo thought Akane be out for long!" The hug she gave Akane was sincere and unabashedly energetic.

"Shampoo!" Akane gave a shout of joy. She can't believe it! Her chinese friend came to visit her in their province. Shampoo and her became best friends when shampoo appeared in Nerima and looking for someone to kill. She became a temporary nurse in Toufou's clinic, but because she is a martial artist, Akane and her became one of the best of friends. Sometimes, Shampoo goes to the Doujou to train Akane. After a year, Moouse, Shampoo's suitor came to Japan and after a few months, Shampoo gave up looking for that someone and engaged herself to Moouse. "What are you doing here? are you with Moouse?" she asked,

"Shampoo got tired of waiting for best friend Akane to come to Neko-hanten. Then Akane's father told Shampoo, Akane in ranch. So when Shampoo had a break... Shampoo asked great-grandma if Shampoo can visit Best friend Akane!"

Arm in arm, the two women walked toward the house. Shampoo's purple hair contrasting with Akane's blue hair.

When both are inside the house, Akane and Shampoo sat on their coach. "So, what's up Shampoo?" Akane asked,

Shampoo's eyes glowing with excitement. "Shampoo and Moouse decided to get married. Shampoo hope Akane will be there..." she said,

Akane gasped, "W-Wow! T-That was fast... When will this wedding be-"

Shampoo interrupted Akane, "next month, Akane promise... Akane be there" she said, clasping her friend's hands.

"I wouldn't miss it, Shampoo" Akane said, smiling.

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted when Kasumi brought some teas in front of them, and told them that Moouse left because he had to buy something but he'll be back.

"Thank you Kasumi-san" Shampoo said, sipping her tea, "Thank God for technology, Moouse's eyes okay now" she said, smiling.

"I am happy for you, but... where did you get money for his operation?" Akane asked,

Shampoo smiled, "From person I look in Japan" she said, smiling evilly. "Shampoo found her last week, but she does not want to fight. She told Shampoo to give money instead. At first, shampoo don't want too but is good cause... for Moouse" she said, smiling.

"Well I am happy for you then Shampoo, plus not only that... I am glad that you don't have to kill this person anymore... I really don't want you to kill someone" Akane said, then she sips her coffee.

"So... Kasumi-san said you met a very _hot_ man" Shampoo said, giggling.

Akane frowned, "Hot? more like a _rude_ and _insensitive_ jerk" she said, with anger in her voice.

Shampoo sipped some tea then smiled at Akane, "Sound like Akane Ideal guy" she said,

Akane thought of those intense blue eyes and the enigmatic looks he had given her. He had seemed confident that she would accept his invitation for tomorrow. And perhaps the reason to feel confident. Every woman in that place dreamed about him. _Ideal guy? perhaps... set aside his damn attitude..._

"Earth to Akane?" Shampoo asked, snapping her fingers in front of Akane. "Akane needed to come back to earth" she added,

"... Well he seems arrogant to me" Akane said, admitted. "Like he wasn't used to any problems when it came to women" she added,

Shampoo blinked, "My Moouse?" she asked,

Akane blinked, "No... not Moouse... Ranma Saotome" she said,

Shampoo blinked twice. "Ranma Saotome?" she asked, Akane nodded. "...is the person I want to kill before" she added,

"Huh?"

"Strange..."

"Yeah..."

Then Kasumi interrupted them again saying Moouse is back, Shampoo had to go. "Shampoo be back this week" she said, she gave her friend one last hug and they both run towards the door. Akane waved her hands on Moouse, who gave her a salute and a wink, then after a few seconds the pick-up disappeared in front of their house.

* * *

And so tomorrow came...

Akane deliberated a long time over her clothes for dinner with Ranma, choosing first one outfit, then discarding it in favor of another. She finally decided on raw silk trousers, whose icy whiteness was perfect foil for the soft texture of her transparent but pink blouse with matching white shirt. With the outfit, she wore pink earrings that had been Nabiki's present on her seventeenth birthday. Surveying herself critically in the full-length mirror, Akane wondered what Ranma would think when he saw her that evening. Her soft blue hair, her big hazel eyes shone brilliantly. Her generous mouth, lightly glossed, curved in a half-smile; she looked self-confident, sophisticated, very much of woman of the world. She hoped Ranma couldn't see through the facade!

Akane blushed, why all of the sudden she thinks what will Ranma has to say with her outfit? Why all of the sudden she wants to be beautiful in front of her enemy? Why all of the sudden she wanted to be a woman of the world? Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard an engine outside in the driveway and then murmur of voices. Her heart beating fast. But she didn't leave the room yet, she waited for someone to call her. Softly she took out her Beautiful crossover three-heel white and black shoes, that she bought before she came here.

Outside...

"Welcome to our House, Ranma Saotome" Kasumi said, smiling.

Ranma blushed with embarrassment, actually the fact that he knows Kasumi knows him not just as the prince of the sakura country but the guy who stood up her sister in the past made him uneasy. Though, he forced himself to bow at her and took his seat, holding a bouquet of red roses.

"You don't have to be embarrassed . Past is already past. Don't you agree?" Kasumi said, smiling. Ranma just nodded. "I'll get Akane-"

"Um..."

Kasumi looked at him, "Yes?"

"Does... Akane... know... I was the man... who stood-" he stopped when he saw Kasumi shakes her head. "Okay..."

"We all know, except her... and it's not our job to tell her everything... it's _yours_" she said, smiling. Ranma nervously nodded. "I'll get her now" she said, Ranma nodded again.

Ranma waited nervously at the living room, his eyes roaming around the small but elegant house. Every now and then, he is wiping his sweat with his handkerchief. He hopes and pray that Akane will like his attire. That Akane would be attracted to him... after all, for the first time he spent preparing himself for almost 2 hours...

When Akane entered the living room and saw Ranma waiting for her, she was doubly glad that she had taken such care in dressing. She was unprepared for the man who stood before her, resplendent in a burgundy shirt and well-cut pants, He wore Lucchese boots. He looked so handsome it nearly took her breath away. Ranma smiled and she thought she detected a sardonic gleam in his deep blue eyes.

"... I wondered if you'd wear a dress. Or if you had one. But you certainly look beautiful in pants" His vitality filled the room, assailing her senses, almost overpowering in its intensity.

Akane managed an indignant glare, "I didn't know a dress was one of your conditions"

Ranma chuckled and approached Akane, then he handed her the roses. "I am sorry-I was rude" he said, "You look very beautiful, Tendou" he said, taking one of Akane's hand and kissed it.

Akane felt electricity when it happens but after that she gave him a forced smile, _A true Casanova indeed_, she said to herself in her mind. "Thanks for the roses, let me give these to Kasumi" she said, she approached her sister and gave her the roses, Kasumi smiled and said she'll put them in a vase. Akane said thanks to her.

"Shall we, ?" Ranma asked, taking her arm and steering her toward the door.

Akane still thinking of what Ranma did earlier, _He didn't sound sorry. _She thought, _He sounded smug and very much in charge of the situation._ She added, but she let Ranma drag her out of her own house.

Stepping unto the veranda, she saw the silver metallic Mercedes-Benz S Class sedan 2007 pulled up in front of the door. She smiled up at him sweetly, "I'm surprised you didn't arrive in a Land Rover. Isn't a Mercedes a little effete for your Marlboro Man Image?"

Ranma blinked, "Marlboro?"

Akane sighed, "forget what I said..."

Ranma scratched his head and shrugged then he opened the door for her. She settled into the soft seat of the Mercedes and waited as he slid in behind the wheel. As the car purred along the driveway toward the graveled road, Ranma murmured. "Maybe we can consider that we've both got our digs in and enjoy the evening?" he asked,

"Fine with me," Akane said, she glanced at his profile with its strong nose and powerful chin. Then her eyes traveled along his strong arms and stopped at Ranma's strong and competent hands on the wheel, she didn't know why but she felt stirring of pleasure. A woman could feel safe, protected with a man like this, even a martial artist woman like her. Ranma quickly glanced at her, he felt her eyes on him. Akane abruptly turned her eyes to the road. This was a man she might need protection from, and she better... BETTER remember it!

Ranma broke the silence. "How about a dinner in Tokyo?" he asked, "There's nothing much in restaurant any closer" he added,

Akane gasped, "But it will take us two hours to go there" she said,

Ranma smiled, "With this car, it will only take an hour and thirty minutes" he said, then he smirked. "Why? are you in a hurry?" he asked, gave her a teasing smile.

"O-Of course not" Akane said, she hoped she sounded poised and in control. "It's just that I am not used to going such distances for dinner. In Nerima, we'd usually just walk around the block" she added,

"Yes," he said, as they turned towards the highway. "You must find it a lot different in our place... Do you ever think of going back?" he asked, even though he was in a conversation, his eyes were on the road.

"A lot..." Akane said, sighing. "I miss my babies in the Doujou... my students. I miss my everyday jogging... but every time I remember how my grandparents love the house and the business... it makes me stop thinking about myself."

"What do you mean?"

"The House, The Ranch, the Business... we might lose them"

"You mean, there's a lot of mortgage on your place? That's a lot responsibility for such lovely shoulders"

"I am a martial artist. I can do it... all I need is time" Akane said, frowning. She really didn't want to talk about her problems anymore. "Anyway, what about you? You were a martial artist before, right?"

Ranma nodded, "I am still a martial artist, so you're safe with me" he said, a little humor coming out of his mouth. But before Akane could retort. "I am still in training, but when money can handle the things, I usually let my money work on me... besides, money is not really important" he said,

"Maybe not for you, but it is important for other people..." Akane said, sighing. "What kind of martial arts you're in?"

"The Anything goes Martial arts-" Ranma stopped before he could spill everything. He stopped the car when the light turned red. He looked at Akane, her eyes widening. "I... I mean, that's your arts, right?" he asked,

Akane nodded, "Yes... but I am asking about yours... not mine"

"Um... I am... studying Kempo..."

Akane smiled, "Like me, I am studying Kempo... and It's anything goes martial arts" she said, then the car started to move again. "Do you do katas?" Akane asked,

Ranma smiled "Yes..."

Talking about Martial arts, they both see different sides of themselves, both became comfortable with each other as they share their experiences. Ranma found more about Akane's suitors in high school. They both chuckled at Akane's story about Tatewaki Kunou, and how she beat hundreds of guys just for five minutes. Akane also found more about Ranma's terrifying training, such as the cat's fist. The time went so quickly that was almost surprised when they reached Tokyo and turned into the parking lot of the Hotel Okura.

* * *

They followed the hostess to a private alcove and Akane looked around with delight. The decor was opulent, with deep plush carpeting and polished wood glowing in the soft candlelight. Ranma smiled as she opens the large menu.

"Is this a western restaurant in Tokyo?" Akane asked Ranma

Ranma blinked, "You are a Tokyo girl... and you have never encountered this place?" he asked,

"Well... not in expensive places like this," Akane said, "So what should I order-" she gasped and almost dropped the menu. "R-Roast Beef... 267,000 yen... Lobster dinner... 321,255 yen... Moonlight dinner... 642,510 yen... One grilled oyster on the half shell with ponzu sauce... 160,627 yen... R-Ranma.. these are..." Akane gulped.

Ranma smiled, "May I suggest steak?" he asked, "You can't go wrong with steak" he added, as he grabbed the large menu from Akane's trembling hands.

But Akane felt Ranma's smugness again. "You may suggest of course... but that oyster grilled looks very good. So, I'll have that" she said,

Ranma shot her a quick glance, responding to the challenge in her voice. "I've certainly no objection if it will make you feel more - in command. Isn't that the objective with feminist ladies?" he asked,

"I don't think so," Akane said, "It's merely that I think I know what I want to eat perhaps a little better than you do" she said,

"...Or you want to make a _point_" he said softly. His eyes held hers across the table.

"Perhaps it's merely that you're not used to women with minds of their own," she retorted, forcing her eyes away from his.

"Oh, I've met a few ladies such as you describe" Ranma said, coolly.

_Casanova indeed. _Akane thought.

Then both of them didn't say anything. The uncomfortable silence growing between them was broken by the wine steward bringing the bottle of champagne. He poured liquid into long steamed glasses. Akane watched the bubbles drift to the surface, then raised her glass to meet Ranma's silent toast. She took a sip, smiling as the bursting bubbles tickled her nose, and tried to shake off the feeling that threatened to dampen her enjoyment of the evening.

Still no words after that...

Their food came. As the ate, the talk flowed easily, the uncomfortable beginning apparently forgotten. Akane soon felt relaxed and when they had sipped the last of the champagne, she was feeling as mellow as drowsy summer afternoon. Perhaps she had misjudged Ranma. He was charming companion and she could certainly understand his love for his mountain country. She felt the same way.

She was surprised though when he turned the conversation back to logging. "I appreciate your cooperation of not cutting the old trees and I'll have my men in immediately to make a fence for you to know where is my boundary and where is yours" he said, his slight smile might have been meant to take the sting out of his words. "Just so there are no mistakes"

Akane jumped back almost as though she had been struck. Lulled by the feeling of intimacy that had developed between them, she felt almost betrayed by his obsession with her logging. It was as though he had deliberately forced her to lower her defenses only to attack. _Well ... Too bad... I am a Martial artist... I know an attack when I see one..._

"Look," she said, hotly. "No one is going to steal your trees! Alright! give me a credit for some integrity!"

Ranma sighed, "It wouldn't be the first time there's been some straying done" he said softly, as though regretting the shattering of the mood.

"The Line is clearly marked," she answered coldly. "I won't destroy your beautiful country. Period" she said, taking a sip of her wine.

"That's good enough" Ranma said, "I think we have to head back... you're almost drunk..." he said,

"H-Hey... we are in Tok-yo right?" she asked, "Can we visit my family?" she asked,

Ranma sighed, "As much as I want to grant your request... with your situation right now... we can't" he said,

"I am not drunk..."

"... and it's getting late" Ranma said,

Soon they were driving back to the province, enveloped with a tense silence. Akane, stealing a glance at his set of lips, couldn't suppress a feeling that he might be right. Business... Logging business is not for her... but her family depends on her...

After a few more minutes, they were back in the Tendou's ranch. Ranma drew the Mercedes up by the veranda and walked around the car to open her door, still silent. As he walked her to the the front door, she knew she would soon escape this uncomfortable evening.

"Thank you for the dinner" Akane murmured, one hand on the doorknob. She wanted to open the door and escape his unwelcome presence, but something compelled her to stand looking up into his face. Ranma stood immobile starring down at her, not answering. His lips were set in a hard line and he seemed to be holding himself in check by a supreme effort of will. Akane felt the vibration emanating from his taut body, the impression of controlled face, and an uneasy tremor swept through her. Why was he looking at her like that, as though he couldn't look away?

Without warning, like a prince... in her dream, he put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. Eyes to Eyes. Though Akane could see Ranma was like fighting an internal battle, debating to continue this or not, with a muttered oath, he pulled her more towards her. Crushing her against his hard chest. Akane gasped as his dark head lowered to hers. Surprise held her motionless as his mouth captured her lips, forcing open their softness, ravaging the sweetness of her mouth with his probing tongue.

Akane was beyond thought, beyond surprise. Without conscious volition, her hands went to pull his head closer, entangling themselves in the profusion of his dark hair. Mindlessly, she gave herself up to his embrace. Ahh What was happening to Akane Tendou? Isn't she supposed to be a guy hater? But she can't stop. Her mouth ceased all resistance, opening her lips more allowing Ranma to taste her. She heard his heavy breathing and the warm, masculine scent of him enveloped her. For a moment there was nothing but the two of them. melded together, in a world of soft, scented darkness.

Suddenly with a harsh groan, he pushes her away from him. Akane felt the hardness of the door at her back. Her eyes closed, waiting for Ranma to kiss her again. But it never happens. She opens her eyes gently and saw Ranma closing the door of her Mercedes, then the Mercedes move and he was gone.

Shaken, Akane stood waiting for her racing pulse to slow down and for her breathing to ease. Anger, mixed with inexplicable feeling of loss, welled up in her throat, and she felt the sting of unshed tears. How dare He kiss her like that? elicit a wild response and then leave without even a courtesy of a word?! Then she remembered her high school days... how men fought to the fullest... in order to date her... then her anti-guys movement. Akane Tendou the Guy hater! Respondent so easily to the kiss of the prince... Ranma Saotome. She remembered how she returned the kiss... she surrendered... she SURRENDERED! And what was the response of ?! An escape! No words... Push her away and escape!

Perhaps that was his way of showing her what he thought of independent women. He was showing her how easily he could overcome her principles with a kiss. Akane's tears fell on her face. Maybe Ranma doesn't really like her, maybe he was testing her... challenging her and now she had lost. He must be laughing now at how easy it had been.

* * *

Meanwhile...

At the Road, Ranma stopped his car and looked at his trembling hands. That was fast... and it scared the hell out of him. He had never been this bold to anyone he dated. Nor at his fiancee... Ukyou. "She must be thinking how pervert I am now... and doesn't want to see me ever again," Ranma said, he couldn't calm down. His heart beat is still fast from the kiss that Akane and he have shared. There... was something... in there... could it be that he wasn't just attracted to Akane? M-Maybe... He's already falling for her?

"C-Can this be... love?" Ranma asked, holding his chest where his heart located, "Am I not just attracted to her? B-But... I... am...in love with her?" he asked, himself. He closed his eyes and saw Akane smiling at him. "God... what is this feeling? I can't calm myself..."

* * *

Akane's bedroom...

Akane threw herself in the bed and cried over there. "I don't want to see that Jerk Saotome EVER EVER AGAIN!" she yelled, "I hate you Ranma Saotome! I hate you!"


End file.
